


Arlo's Expedition Log

by TheGreatLilya, TheRealArlo



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: After the end of the game, Diary/Journal, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatLilya/pseuds/TheGreatLilya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealArlo/pseuds/TheRealArlo
Summary: Expedition Log of Arlo Inaka as he explores the post-Twilight-Crisis Kingdom of Hyrule. Armed only with a heap of books, three ornery Deku Shrubs, and boundless determination he sets of towards Hyrule and the troubled inhabitants within.Companion piece to Sacred Green by 'TheGreatLilya'





	1. The Journey Begins

Expedition Log: Day Zero

 

Expedition Purpose

  1. Investigate suspected portal opening to realm of Hyrule and determine stability of aperture.    
  2. Investigate condition of Hyrule and associated realms.     
  3. If Hyrule government is still intact open diplomatic relations.     



 

Assigned Personnel:

Project Lead: Arlo Medo Ikana

o   Project Assistant:          The Inky Night of a Moonless Sky – ‘Inky’

o   Project Assistant:          A Wolf’s Howl through Distant Glades – ‘Wolf’

o   Project Assistant:          The Bobbing Of an Acorn Down A Forest Spring – ‘Bob’

 

* * *

 

Day One:

 

My brother tells me that one day people will be very interested in the expedition I am about to undertake, which is of course very true, but he has insisted that many people will want to know my personal thoughts on what occurs.

I suppose that makes sense, hence why I am writing this diary log.

So, I am Arlo Ikana; arcane-researcher and newly appointed ambassador for the Termina Assembly. Myself and my trusted ~~friends~~ assistants; Inky, Wolf and Bob of the Deku Kingdom, are going to investigate what is believed to be a planar portal to the realm of Hyrule.

On the one hand I’m extremely excited. I will confess that I’ve always been fascinated by the myths and stories of our sister realm and the Heros of Legends. Not to sound big headed but I might be the best person in Termina for this mission, which is fortunate since I also pushed for the decision to send me and my assistants alone… a wise safety precaution but…

On the other hand I am utterly terrified. The last confirmed time the aperture between our realms was open was the time of the Great Lunar Cataclysm. If something has shaken open the aperture once more I shudder to think what might have caused it.

But still. The potential benefits of this expedition outweigh the potential risks. And if something has gone badly wrong over there it is probably better we are warned sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

Day Two:

I set off today from New Clock Town towards the site of the suspected portal site. Long range telemetry from the arcane sensors put the most likely site somewhere in the ruins of Old Clock Town.  

While it is possible the signal is emanating from further North-West that would put it somewhere in the Great Bay or beyond. This however is unlikely as historical information would corroborate its location somewhere in the old Capital. Additionally the Shrubs hate salt water and scuba diving would be very impractical.

Unless Hyrule has been completely flooded.

 

Which I _guess_ is a possibility.

 

* * *

 

Day 6

 

We are almost to our destination. I have not had much to write about during the journey. Nothing but trees and fields in this corner of Termina.

I have mostly been rereading some of the old books I have brought with me. My old story book in particular; I could suppose that I’m trying to get into a Hylian mind set but in truth it’s mostly for comfort.

Inky has been mockingly mercilessly for this. I’m going to get him back by putting some flour in his leaf-propeller. Should give everyone a laugh before we arrive at Old Clock Town and go inside.

It is likely that my next log entry will be from other side of the portal. If it’s there. Or if I don’t immediately die. Or something worse.

Retroactively wish me luck dear reader!  

 

* * *

 

Inky is a RAT BASTARD who has been READING my DIARY and put ground up STINGING NETTLES in the flour sack.

 

* * *

 

Day 7

 

Down beneath the very clock tower itself I have found it. The ancient building is the perfect housing structure for it. The building is seeped so deeply in ancient magic’s that the Shrubs can actually taste it in the air.

All arcane, electromagnetic and particle flow readings confirm it’s a planar portal tuned the realm of Hyrule. The current stream reading show little inter-planar turbulence but observing the aperture indicates that there is some frequency variance. It may not be the most stable portal, but what portal is?

The other problem is that it is currently about 10cm in diameter but at least this means the horses didn’t haul all my equipment out here for nothing. I’ll begin layline readjustment in the morning.

Old Clock Town is a very interesting place. Most of it is nothing but rubble and shadows in the dirt now, only the Clock tower and the outer wall really remain intact. But even then it feels like an ancient piece of history frozen in time.

 

My father tells me that our ancestors lived in Old Clock Town centuries ago but they moved out sometime after the Lunar Cataclysm. I wonder where they lived in this place? What streets they walked down every day? Was there a shop or bakery they preferred?

I don’t know what possessed my forbearers into thinking that the savage frontier of ancient Ikana was a better place to live but… well I would not be here otherwise.

 

* * *

 

Day 7, Evening

 

A little while ago I was taking a walk before bed when dozens of spectral entities appeared in the field outside.They appeared humanoid but elongated and somewhat malleable in form and had no definite features I could make out.

For one hellish moment I thought the Star-Ghost had come for me but they appeared non-hostile. For the duration of their appearance the specters appeared to explore their surroundings and converse with one another. Some of them came right up to me and appeared to examine me as closely as I was examining them.

 

Then they faded away into the darkness.

 

I am certain they were not Poes nor any other form of ghost. I am also certain I will not be seeing them again… and doubt further investigation will bring up much.

However the Shrubs inform me that the same time I saw them my instruments recorded a 20% increase is subtronic flux through the portal aperture which equates to about the same increase in chance the whole thing won’t collapse when I try and wedge the portal open wider tomorrow.

It’s hard to explain why but I feel that maybe they were explorers as well. From somewhere beyond the stars and just using the portal to stick their heads into our world as they passed by. Whoever or whatever they are I thank them for their assistance and wish them well on their journey.

 


	2. Musings on inter-planar travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo battles cranky shrubs, the laws of physics and sleep deprivation

Day 8:

 

Began leyline realignment  in the morning while Inky and Wolf wired up the telegraph transceiver. Bob disappeared for a few hours with no explanation. Around midday a strange phenomenon occurred as the second leyline-focuser was assembled. It seems the device caused it to generate some strange harmonics; rhythmic repeating audio patterns. And as the Shrubs are insisting I note it; “It slapped!”

…

Funnily enough though it does remind me of some music I've heard somewhere before… in the Deku Forest I think? A long time ago though… curious.

 

Well the impromptu dance party served as an ideal lunch break as they hopped and bopped around. I even received a deku-nut to the shins for my troubles when I shut it off. But bruise aside it did give me the chance to pin down Bob over his disappearance; Apparently he “Thought he saw a suspicious pumpkin skulking in the treeline.” and was “Keeping a leaf to the ground.” I commended him on his vigilance but reminded him it's the wrong season for them.

I had to stop proceedings late afternoon after the sixth focusing unit was erected. The Shrubs somehow managed to start a fight with a group of passing Fairies and when I emerged from the Tower basement to investigate the racket I was caught in the crossfire.

 

The Fairies were kind enough to heal my broken nose before they left.

* * *

 

 

Day 9

 

Continued setting up the focusing apparatus at expected pace. Nearly dropped some of the lenses down the Tower stairs but like a phantom in the night Inky popped out the shadows to catch me.

Why was he lurking the shadows?

 

Anyway; I had a pleasant but strange encounter in the late afternoon (I get the feeling THAT is going to continue). I was stretching my legs around the Northern entrance when I was happened upon my a rather… interesting travelling tradesperson.

“Moff” was his name, once we were finished being startled he presented me with quite the inventory from the multitude of pockets within his voluminous coat. He did in fact look like a giant mothman as he attempted to sell me dried snow-lizards. (Of course as Mama always told me one must never judge a person by appearances). Over the course of our conversation he somehow managed to either deduce or intuit who I was and what I was doing. (I definitely didn’t tell him!) Then he made the rather bold claim that his family had originally come from Hyrule and had wandered into Termina and gotten stuck a few centuries back.

 

“Mayhaps if your mission is successful my son and I will be able to cross back over and ply some trade with the Hylians. Provided you don’t immediately explode on the other side or get eaten by wolves!”

 

I’m choosing to take that as encouragement and not a veiled threat (?!?). After all at the end of all that he did sell me three punnets of fresh Wildberries and threw in quite a quantity of rope at a excellent discount.

 

God I love Wildberries. You really can’t get decent raw ones in Ikana.

* * *

 

Day 10: Midday

 

Hells Teeth!

 

I’m not sure this is going to work. While attempting to set up the seventh focusing array the portal aperture experienced a power surge and nearly destabilised the whole thing. Portal aperture is down to 3 cm across and I don’t know if the portal is going to hold out much longer.   

I also… may have panic kicked over the seventh array trying to stop the surge. And I don’t have the tools to repair the damage… at least not in time to prevent the portal collapse. I can probably proceed without it but I didn’t plan for it and I’d need to run a whole new set of calculations and ....

 

This would be a lot easier to do if I could set up the same equipment on the other side but THAT'S THE PROBLEM ISN'T IT.

I don’t know what to do.

* * *

 

 

Day ~~11~~ ~~12~~ 13

 

I did it?

 

Right after i finished writing that last entry the Shrubs jumped me and gave me very stern but reasonable pep-talk. It's a little hard to translate it from Deku to Common but I can assure you it was _very_ inspiring. So; I dusted myself down, put my mask put on, spun the lenses and got to work.

 

And I guess I went two-ish days without stopping?

 

As it turns out the key was the music we heard earlier. Well… not exactly but it was down to harmonics. My initial mistake was to channel all everything; EM-waves, particle streams and arcane energies as one large block.

INSTEAD what I needed to was use the six focusing arrays I had already set up and use them to split the leyline beams into harmonic brackets....

Ok if you're interested I’ll attach a document with the equations later. In short think of it as using a scalpel rather than a sledgehammer kind of solution.

 

I want to go through the portal, or record more but i’m dead on my feet and---------------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo will resume once he wakes up


	3. The Temple in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo and crew make their first foray into Hyrule and encounter a rather surprising blast from the past.

Day 14: Morning

 

_ Very  _ well rested I am about to embark through the portal. If there is another entry it will be from Hyrule.

Hopefully.

* * *

 

Day 14

 

I am not dead!

 

Passing through did not really feel like anything. It was bright then dark then bright again and I was there.

I found myself standing in the hollow of an ancient tree stump with golden light spilling through the opening. Clambering out I found myself standing in a forest clearing, towering trees and dense shrubbery ringing me as dried leaves fell all around, forming a layer up to my shins on the forest floor.

The Shrubs came out right after me. I had told them quite insistently to wait for me to signal if it were safe or not, but it didn’t matter. The four of us stood there in awe for what seemed like the longest time. Looking out at the glade we could just tell that no-one had walked this ground in a very long time. 

I could somewhat compare the feeling to standing at the edge of pristine snowfield on the side a hill. So naturally we spent the next few minutes running around like headless chickens and whooping in delight. Perhaps not very professional but… we were there. And it was  _ VERY _ exciting. Even if this place wasn’t Hyrule we were still explorers of a brave new world. 

 

Well, new to us, obviously not to any inhabitants.  

 

After a good long session of kicking leaves and laughing we straightened ourselves up and got back to work. There were no obvious exits from the portal-glade but that’s what Shrubs natural talents are for. Bob and Inky used their leaf propellers to hover up above the treeline to look for landmarks. Wolf assisted me putting the stabilisers up around the portal.

A short while later Bob and Inky returned; they reported they’d spotted what appeared to be stone ruins in the distance. With little else to go on we set off towards them. 

 

The closer we got to the ruins the denser the foliage got. One would have almost thought it is  was as if the trees and bushes were rearranging themselves to block our paths. As it turned out when cycled a few lenses on my mask to check local arcane and particle  fields and discovered it was in fact creating spatial distortions. But observing the instability caused a quantum collapse and broke the spell. This opened up a nice convenient pathway so we could proceed.   

 

The ruins themselves were in reasonably good shape given the extreme overgrowth from the surrounding plant life. As far as I can tell there were multiple buildings here at one point, but naught but stone-wrought shells remain. They would have formed quite the acropolis when intact. 

The largest intact structure stood with a massive arch proudly emblazoned with the crest of the Royal Hylians. 

 

It was very reliving to see that, since it confirmed we were in the right place. 

 

I suspect the area may be have been home to some sort of Temple. There are statues (that may actually be derelict automatons) guarding the entrance and the central room contains a dais/pedestal that would house something important.

Lunch was had on the steps outside the Temple. I feel as if the statues would disprove if I ate inside.

 

As the day progressed our exploration proceeded to the outer ruins and then out into the surrounding forest. The path we found led to series of twilit glades and forest ponds. 

That is when we ran into  _ him _ .

 

I was taking a moment to refill my water flask at a stream when the a trumpet sounded through the tree's. And as I looked up a ghastly scarecrow-marionette dropped from the canopy, I was so startled I slipped down the bank into stream, which thankfully turned into an impromptu dodge as the marionette started swinging at me.

I'm not much of a fighter so I scrambled up and dashed back along the path, running in circles as more marionettes appeared around me. I somehow managed turn into a clearing I hadn't noticed before and managed to corner myself next to a large pool when the trumpet sounded again from directly above me. And there he was perched on a tree.

 

I'm not a particularity superstitious man but in that moment truly thought Majora was looming over me; The wiry frame, the hat and the strawstack skin. It was holding the trumpet and giggling like a maniac as he loomed down over me. I can't tell you what I would have given to bury my face into my mothers skirts in that split second.

Luckily I had the next best thing.

 

Reader, if you have never seen the Aerial Hedge Knights of the Deku Kingdom I'm action then you are missing out. Bob, Inky and Wolf may be young but they are a credit to their teachers.

With a mighty chirp of “For Termina!” They came blitzing through the leaves, launching every Deku-nut they had. The Imp didn't stand a chance against the sudden blitz, and was hurled from his perch and promptly power-bombed into the dirt by Wolf.

The trumpet went flying in the crash so I just grabbed it on instinct. 

At that moment the Imp changed it's tune quite dramatically. He began insisting that he was “Sorry for playing rough” and it “was being a good boy and protecting the Sacred Grove from intruders.”

 

Well, I did have to concede we were intruders so I let him stand up. 

 

Despite finding “Skull Kid” very creepy I must say that he was rather amicable once we'd explained who we were. Apparently since we'd bested him we’d earned the right to go about our business and that “you can bring others as long as they behave...and I can keep an eye on them...and I can play some pranks… but not rough pranks… not too rough anyway.”

All things considered that seemed like a more than reasonable compromise. 

The Shrubs found it very funny that I'd fallen in the stream when he spooked me.

 

I… can't say for certain whether that was the same Skull Kid from our legends but he did know about Termina. And made reference (I think) to the hero of time. I decided as Ambassador it would be insensitive to ask. The mythical Imp from the Lunar cataclysm was possessed at the time so either way I imagine it a sensitive subject. 

As a final ‘present’ he also sketched us a map of the way out. The whole area is riddled with canyons but with his help we've identified a place we can bridge. It'll be a bit of a dog-leg but will have to do since I can't “turn into a wolf and leap” as Skull Kid put it. (interesting turn of phrase but I rather like it.)

 

Have returned for Termina for the night. This has been a most exciting and productive start to our foray into Hyrule. 

I had wondered what would be the same and what would be different from our legends but running into someone either from or connected to them was certainly a twist of events.

 

Who knows what else I'll find!

 

Wolf is yodeling at some wolves in the distance. 

It's getting late and I'm beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz leave comment it validates me


	4. Lamplight Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo journeys through Faron Woods and makes a startling discovers about events in Hyrule.

Day 15

 

Our journey into Hyrule has begun in earnest. We are currently capped out off the main road somewhere in what the signposts identify as “Faron Woods”, headed north to where (hopefully) Hyrule Field and the Capital are located. 

We set off at sunrise from Old Clock Town and we spent most of the morning constructing some bridges to traverse our way to Hyrule proper. Of cuse by we I mean the Shrubs constructed the bridge… since they can fly and have nature magic. I meanwhile got the horses ready. 

It must be said that the Romanai Ranches reputation is certainly well deserved. Those fine mounts got through the portal and over the rope bridges with relatively little complaint. It occured to me during this that we were so preoccupied on our journey here that we never named them.

After a short discussion we settled on;

  * Chad - bit of a jackass and big show-off. Seems to smell vaguely like toasted walnuts? I don’t think he likes me very much.
  * Biscuit - a lovely and gentle lady. I feel peace when I sit upon her.
  * Bessie the Destroyer - The Shrubs decided on this name after she stomped a Skulltula lurking in the foliage.
  * Big Bob -  I didn’t know horses got that big. Heck I don’t think Sand Seas get that big!  Bob chose the name. (In his mind he also stands that tall.)



 

Journey thus far has been quiet. We’ve spotted a buildings. All abandoned and fairly damaged. 

It’s disconcerting but i’m not letting it get to me. The main road we found is very clearly well used. The signposts we found list it connecting Hyrule to ‘Ordona Province’, not a name I recognise…

Perhaps I will visit it if I have time later in the expedition.    

 

There have been a few monsters lurking around. Mostly more Skulltulas grimacing from the tree’s and some predatory birds, though we did spot an emaciated Stal lurking in the distance before it got blown to shreds by Wolf.

While they are not uncommon there seems to slightly more than i would expect.  

 

Hopefully I will have more productive discoveries to record soon. 

* * *

 

 

Day 16 

 

Saw a Baboon today. It slapped its ass at me and ran away.

Charming fellow. Reminds me of my Father.

* * *

 

Day 16 - Supplemental

 

Dad if you’re reading this I meant that as a joke, as in you are also a funny and charming fellow.

And only slightly less hairy.

* * *

 

Day 17

 

Big Developments!

I have made first contact with a Hylian!

...

And learned some information that is both intriguing and disturbing. 

…

One step at a time;

 

While travelling through Faron late this evening our party came across a clearing containing an inhabited looking hut. As we investigated an afro-parrot came hurtling out at my head, startling me so much I fell off Biscuit.

By the time I was sorted out the Owner had appeared and introductions were made. His name is Coro, a lamp oil salesperson.

I am not sure what i expected of my first contact. Probably not that. Not that that is a bad thing! What I mean to say is that he is open of those perpetually chilled out people who takes everything in stride. When I opted to explain that Termina was located through a planar portal response was ‘Groovy’ and ‘so you’ll be needing some oil?’.

He invited us to camp out around his shop for the night (well he offered  _ after _ I agreed to buy several oil refills but all things considered that seemed fair.) 

Additionally over the course of our conversation around his campfire he has given us several key insights on Hyrule;

 

Firstly they were very recently attacked. The ‘Twilight Crisis’ is what they are calling it. A being called ‘Zant’, a ‘Twilli’ from another dimension overthrew the Princess Midna in their own world, The Twilight Realm, and used its power to invade Hyrule, overthrowing Princess Zelda and using his magic to plague the kingdom with monsters and darkness.

 

A lot of people died. Or went missing...

 

But he is gone now. Light came piece by piece back to the world and Zant… and his master Ganondorf were defeated by the Hero Link, Princess Zelda and Princess Minda.

 

Link, Zelda Ganondorf.

 

“ Time is a flat circle. Everything we have done or will do we will do over and over and over again- forever.”

The legends spoke that the Heroes of Hyrule reappeared again and again over time but… to stare it in the face as such. 

I don’t know what to make of it.

 

Coro also told us that Deku Shrubs haven't been seen in Hyrule for a long time. They may be mistaken for monsters if we are not careful. Also announcing myself as an interdimensional traveler may… give people the wrong impression given recent events. Coro is a chill man but I may not be so lucky elsewhere. Thankfully he had never heard of Termina before today and doubts anyone else has either. 

I can probably get by on lies of omission.

 

Hyrule field is close. We should reach it sometime tomorrow.   

I really don’t know what to I should do once I arrive.

 

* * *

 

Day 18 

 

We have exited the Faron Woods. The Shrubs have flown up and confirmed that Castle Town and what's left of Hyrule Castle are visible on the horizon. We are taking a break before proceeding so we are not caught without shelter in the dark if the weather turns, barometric observations indicate a storm may be rolling closer. 

I’ve thought about what I learned yesterday a great deal. I came here because i was inspired by the Legends of Hyrule… it is my duty as an Ambassador of Termina to see what assistance we can render. 

Besides if I chickened out know what would that say about me? 

 

We ride for Castle Town tomorrow. 

Link and Zelda...

I must admit that despite the danger I am quite beside myself with excitement at the thought of them. I simply cannot believe that my expedition has coincided with their appearance in the divine reincarnation cycle. When I was young I used to dream about what adventures the Legendary Hero might be having in the other world, what acts of daring, what skilled sword fights. And now I may have the chance to meet him in the flesh!

And Princess Zelda as well! The embodiment  of the aspect of Wisdom, I wonder what I could learn from but one conversation with her… I suppose while I admired Link when I was little the Princess of Wisdom is the one I am more like overall.  

Coro was a little vague on the details (naturally) but I imagine Link and Zelda are still quite busy dealing with the fallout of such a catastrophic event. I may be an Ambassador but would they even have time to see me? I could probably die happy if did.

I will have to hope for the best as my expedition continues. 

 

Now that our party are away from the tree’s we have been able to fully appreciate the nights sky here. I can honestly say that the moon is breathtaking to behold. Maybe not quite as beautiful as Termina’s rings on a summers night but the moon has an undeniable aura of power to it.

 

Before I sleep for the night Bob wants it recorded that he takes no offence to Hylians mistaking him and his brothers for monstrous Deku Scrubs; since they; “Do have some pollen from there more primal cousins” and that “it does make them quite an imposing sight” so “naturally the squishy humanoids would be intimidated by them.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Termina-Squads horses are names in honour of my BotW horses.


	5. Deku Genealogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems a few pages of some of Arlos other writings have been stuffed in between diary entries.  
> Today's notes are on the Genealogy of Deku Shrubs.

_A sheaf of rumpled paper has been stuffed in-between diary pages. It is a bit smudged and water-stained but easily legible. It appears to be an incomplete section of notes on the subject of Deku Shrubs;_

 

* * *

 

 

… which is better understood if you take into consideration the outline of Deku genetics.

 

Chapter 4

 

Deku Shrubs can express a wide range of traits different from those most commonly associated with members of the species. Primary examples include:

  * Ability to construct and manifest flight propellers.
  * Exoskeleton structure and composition.  
  * Mechanics and manifestation of projectile launching capabilities.
  * Expression or existence of gender.
  * Development of arms.



These traits are determined for young Deku by the pollination they receive during early development.   

 

Deku propagate by manufacturing a fertile Deku seed within them and implanting it, often at high velocity into suitable soil. Once the Shrub seeds have taken root and begun initial flowering the pollination process begins. Deku seeds require multiple fertilisations to begin maturation, as opposed to animal races where ovum only require a single fertilisation.  

This has lead to some theorisation because of this that Deku Shrubs are in fact Symbiotic Colony organisms, multiple organisms operating in conjunction to form a single entity, however this would be similar to considering a Human being a symbiosis of a Meat Organism and a Bone Organism.

 

It is how the pollination of Deku Shrub Seedlings occur that sheds light on the function of the species as a whole.

Some Deku who’s family structure are more similar to humans will isolate their seedlings so that only the two ‘parents’ pollinate the seedlings.

From there is a sliding scale of communal Deku Seedling nurseries, this can range from ‘polyamorous’ family groups all the way up to full village nurseries with no single Deku being considered the parent of any one Seedling.

Similarly there is a scale for which the introduction or exposure of ‘wild’ pollen is allowed to be involved in development of Seedlings.

 

Pollen from Deku Genus plants (Scrubs, Baba, Flowers ect.) as well as various other plants and flowers, is capable of pollinating Deku Shrub Seedlings. Via this process a wider range of traits can be introduced into the genetic structure of a population's genetic code.

The most intriguing example of this wild cross-pollination is the phenomenon where primitive Shrubs and Scrubs will near spontaneously develop from primitive packs directly into civilised village structures.  

 

This great flexibility and adaptability in the Deku-Shrubs can be traced through their recorded history and...

 

* * *

 

_Note ends here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side diversion to let me ramble about my headcannons about Hyrule and Termina. Aka why the Shrub Brothers don't have arms.


	6. Culture Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one final hurdle Arlo arrives at Castle Town and start making himself at home.

Day 19

 

It turns out that Castle Town is a little further away than it first appeared. I suppose a lone horse riding fast might be able to make the journey in one day, but we are a heavily laden convoy and furthermore Biscuit and Bessie are chumby and not particularly fast.

We've camped near the road through the hills to the North. According to Coco's directions it leads directly to Castle Town.

The Shrubs want to do some more aerial reconnaissance but I'm keeping them close for now. I know they are more than capable of looking after themselves but one cannot help but worry. It would only take one jumpy guard and an unexpected ballista bolt…

 

The Field at least was pleasant traveling. We passed a large pond in the afternoon and I took the opportunity to bathe. And while I was bobbing around I found a blue rupee in the silt. 

It fairly reliving that both our countries still use the same method of currency, and therefore the money I did bring will be usable. 

I hope the colour/denominations are the same. It would be poor manners if I accidentally crashed the economy.

 

It is cold on the grasslands once the sun starts going down, I'm grateful for the campfire I sit next to as I write this. It reminds me of the lands south of home. 

There's always something primally satisfying about burning things. My elder sister, Ravati Ikana, once told me; "If the gods didn't want life to be challenging then we wouldn't need fires. But if they didn't want life to be enjoyable then they wouldn't have made it so fun burn things."

A rare piece of genuine wisdom from the worlds biggest dumbest lesbian. (Love you RaRa)

…

I keep thinking of things, places and people I will need to seek out on this expedition and thinking which of my family would enjoy being here with me for that moment the most. I'm not normally one for homesickness but depending on how you look at it they could not be further away or not that far at all.

 

An entire universe away or 20 miles to the west?

 

Castle town awaits.

 

(note: my above comment about my sister is part of a long running joke i’m the only one allowed to call her dumb)

* * *

 

Day 20

 

I knew there would be an element of danger to this adventure but I'm getting rather tired of being tossed around like a sack of potatoes.

 

I was nearly run down by a Goron this morning!!

 

It was still dark when we were packing up camp. I was half asleep, wondering what the rumbling was when the Goron came hurtling out of the darkness and ploughed through where I was standing. Thankfully Bob was far less sleepy and tackled me out the way.

At least the Goron, Dallun, stopped to apologize afterwards. Apparently he’d been struck with a burst of hayfever in the morning pollen and started sneezing at exactly the wrong moment. We had a short exchange of pleasantries; I took the chance to enquire a little about Castle Town, then we went our ways for the long day of traveling.

 

…

I do not wish to appear rude but he was… different to the Gorons I am familiar with and later that day I determined the other Gorons to be similar. While not unfriendly he was much less overt and more guarded than the Gorons from Termina, whom I would describe as ‘Bombastic’ even on a slow day. 

Furthermore they seem to be quite physically different. Much smaller, leaner and somewhat angular compared to the normal...sphericalness I expected. I initially mistook Dallun for a skinny adolescent, especially given the painted on tattoos.

Of course while all this was surprising, on reflection it is not particularly unreasonable. Given recent events even a Goron would be more wary of outsiders and over the millennia the physical conditions of their homes could very easily caused the Gorons to adapt to a more compact physiology.

 

But what I cannot get over are the PROMINENT ROCK NIPPLES.  

I know Gorons have nipples. (Nobody knows why since they undergo budding to reproduce). But these were disconcerting protrusions to have at eye level in a way I’m not sure I can fully present through writing.

I could not tell you what happened between the morning and midday after that I was consumed with confusion and bafflement. 

Unprofessional? Perhaps, but after getting bashed around yet again I was not in the best of moods.

And I must impress; PROMINENT ROCK NIPPLES that seem to be structured in order to DRAW ATTENTION AND HIGHLIGHT THEM. 

 

Anyway, I should write of Castle Town before I have a conniption. I’m getting laughed at from the bar due to faces I am pulling.

 

And thus our party arrived at the wide courtyard at the southern side of Castle Town, a large grassy area with two wide staircases leading up to one of the drawbridge entrances. Chunks of masonry littered the field around, presumably from the destruction wreaked during the crisis. I also spotted an old Gerudo Spinner track above the central arch that was oddly out of place. 

Quite a number of tents and shacks clustered the area. People no longer able to live in the walls and those trying to process the increased traffic. I got a few strange looks from people concerned about the Shrubs but thankfully no-one decided to make something of it. 

 

At that time the Shrubs decided to make the trek back to the portal; we’d had to set out with minimal supplies since we couldn’t get the carts down through the portal. They’ve taken Chad and Big Bob (the faster horses) and will figure out a way to efficiently transfer what we need across the country. 

They’d never admit it but I know they are nervous that their presence may be a detriment to my mission if they cause trouble. (Which they are apt to do).

Bless them.

 

To the west of the tent plaza I located a sizable structure serving as a stable and makeshift post office. Bessie, Biscuit and my luggage are safely secured for the time being.

And thus alone I ventured into the town,

 

It has been months of the Crisis but the Town is still in disrepair. As I understand it during Links battle against Ganon a devastating magical explosion destroyed a  large portion of Hyrule Caste and showered the town below with masonry. I can barely imagine what the ordeal must have been like.

 

However despite the destruction life has grown back pushing up like plants through the rubble.

For a few hours I simply wandered the streets observing the flow of the people and the culture around. Despite my slightly unusual attire compared to everyone else It was fairly simple to slip through the crowds.it that regard I would say castle town is not so different from New Clock Town or Inaka City; there were markets, shops, amusements and tourist attractions. 

I have drawn up a list of places I wish to explore further in the following days, I spotted some Goron Merchants with whom I could subtly enquire about their own civilisation.

Oddly now I think about it I do not think I spotted any other non-hylians… no Zora, Rito, Anouki, Gerudo…        

I’ll have to look into that.

 

As the sun began to dip I began looking for somewhere to stay. And a few casual conversations later I was directed to the establishment of Telma’s Bar. 

While my eyes were adjusting to the change in lighting in the subterranean bar the booming voice of the eponymous Telma singled me out and called “That cultured looking, fine gentleman posing in the doorway.” over to the bar.      

My attempts to appear inconspicuous failed spectacularly at this moment as I shuffled through the bar trying to ignore the fact every other patron was staring at me. .

This...slight embarrassment… was worth it however. Telma was very insistent to hear all about ‘such a scholarly fellow’, and (to summarise an evening of conversation) it turns out she is a member of a society who gather important information from around Hyrule and assisted the Hero of Twilight no less?

While her friends will not be in Town for a while she has made it clear I need to meet them. I am quite inclined to agree given my need for as much information as possible.

For the time being I am omitting the exact nature of Termina as previous entries explain. I need to see the full lay of the land before proceeding further.

That and the [strike through]

 

Furthermore Telma has graciously allowed me to bunk here for the night while I find accommodation, provided “That such a handsome fellow redhead didn’t get any untoward ideas about her hospitality.” I started explaining that my hair is brown and that I would (of course) repay her when I suddenly got the double entendre at play and promptly fell of my chair in surprise.

Raucous laughter ensued. 

 

Social cues have never been my strong suit as anyone who knows me well can attest.

Well… I was deemed fit to be an Ambassador so perhaps I should give myself more credit. 

If I were more pretentious I may say something like; "If only people were as simple to decode as my beloved science".

That would be a lie anyway since one of my specialities is arcane-dynamics which is an anathema of simple.

 

Anyway, as I sit here on the sofa I find myself reflecting that my journey has continued to be, if not easy, pleasantly efficient. In the better part of a month I have located the planar-breach, stabilized the portal, traveled to an alternate dimension, navigated the depths of Faron Woods, reached Castle Town and made connections to important people.

Have I been lucky? Somewhat. Skilled? Most certainly. Teamed up with talented brothers in adventure? Terminus help me I miss the Shrubs, if they run into trouble on the way back I’m going to throttle them!!!!

 

Telma just put out the lights so I guess I’m getting some sleep. Hopefully her cat will stop eyeing me up and go away. 

* * *

 

Day 21

 

Woke up in the middle of the night unable to breathe as Louise the Cat was sitting on my face. I think she likes me.

Feline based suffocation will no longer  be an issue however. While I assisted in readying her establishment this morning Telma talked to some merchants and other people she knew. While some of the details to the how and why are… fuzzy… there is a vacant property in the south east quadrant of town that the owner is willing to rent me. 

Or rather there  _ was  _ a vacant property. It's not huge but roomy enough for my needs.

 

I have promised Telma continued patronage to her establishment as thanks for the help. She just laughed and told me she was just happy her associates would have a new brain to pick and that 'how could I say no to such a handsome face'.

Jokes about my looks aside I will have to find a truly suitable way to repay her. 

 

I spent the rest of the day moving into  my new abode equipped and transporting my luggage from the southern stables. First package was the remote transceiver to my equipment back at Faron Woods so I can monitor the portal.  It is still holding stable in a very encouraging energy range so i'm considering getting some nice furniture in since I'll be here awhile.

 

In other news I met the most charming Entomologist today; Princess Agitha of the Bug Kingdom! 

I was sitting on the steps of the southern entrance, taking a break from unpacking, and was adjusting my mask when she approached me.

Due to the large amount of lenses and sensors built into my mask it does appear somewhat arachnid-like from a distance. I believe her Highness Agitha was a little disappointed to discover I was in fact not a giant spider.

From there we started talking, while biology is not my strong suit I found her knowledge of Hyrule's insect life engaging and her Highness Agitha was most interested in what I could recall of Termina's more unique species.

Agitha has insisted that when the Shrubs arrive back from Faron we must all visit her home for afternoon tea; not only are they far more knowledgeable on the subject of insects but she theorises that their unique biology (for Hyrule) may provide information beneficial for her studies.

(I've been using them as 'test subjects' since we were all little so I'm sure as long as there are pastries they won't mind).

 

Entries to this log may become more spaced out after this; as my brother insisted it is more for my personal thoughts about this expedition and not for every mundanity or for things that will be recorded in more professional/specialised/ordered documents and journals.

I must be honest, it had been an excellent idea to write in this manner and I must thank Varion most profusely when I see him next.

 

Will hopefully have more exciting adventures to report soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cracking on as fast as possible as work allows.


	7. Of Wind and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo continues to meet interesting people and takes an eventful jaunt to the Lake.

Day 28

Shrubs returned with supplies this evening and promptly started making fun of my installed interior decor.

I could conceivably be here for a while so I'll buy a pair of comfortable armchairs if I please BOB.

I'm quite glad they managed to wedge a cart down into the Clock Tower basement and through the portal. (No idea how). And i'm extra glad they decided to bring the extra food supplies with them to our new base of operations.

Food is somewhat scarce in Town. I'm still trying to figure out the best way to render assistance in that regard, I could petition the Assembly to send aid but that would require some actual established diplomatic process.

 

In that regard I've made some discoveries but no real progress as of yet. Some careful enquiries around town and the public areas of the Castle have revealed that Princess Zelda will be hosting a diplomatic summit over the next few months, presumably to try and negotiate aid for her county given how it has been left in after the Crisis.

Now while dignitaries have been specifically invited from other countries there's nothing to say someone from a concerned party couldn't work their way in. The issue is a matter of credibility; even if security tensions weren't raised from the crisis they wouldn't just let any loony claiming to be an ambassador walk in off the street and right up to the Princess.

I'll have to plan my moves carefully to avoid being blacklisted and thrown out on my ass.

 

From some overheard conversations I've determined that there's a colony of Zora to the north which ticks off one non-Hylian from the list. Yet to see any around town  but that is more within norms for that race. Needing water and all.

 

Not much else to report in this log thus far. But I have a gut feeling more progress will soon be incoming.

* * *

 

Day 29

Afternoon tea with Agitha was rather  pleasant. 

 

There were rather a lot of her 'subjects' loose in her abode but once I managed to safely settle into a chair I was able to avoid any unpleasantries.

As expected she and the Shrubs got along like a house on fire. Or mayhaps like a Scarab Beetle and a cowpat, to stay on brand.

 

One rather interesting feature of Agitha's home was the 24 resident Golden Bugs scattered around. They glowed with a notable amount of light and on close inspection they seemed to bare faint Triforce symbols on their bodies.

When I asked about them Agitha informed me she had invited them to a ball during the Crisis and that Sir Link (!) had assisted in gathering them. They had been 'politely' staying with her for safety since "Princess Imp blew up the castle with her hair spears". 

I understand from official decrees that Princess Midna of the Twilli was involved in the Assault on Hyrule Castle but nobody I have met so far actually witnessed anything. 

Or maybe no-one until now. It was hard to pin down exactly what Agitha meant. 

 

I also took the opportunity to inquire somewhat about Sir Link. Telma has been somewhat praising of him but, in what I can tell is a measured way, she's certainly holding something back.

 

Agitha had this to say; "When I first met him he was a cricket but these days I believe he's more like a very fluffy moth."

I have no idea what she means by that. She also added; "But I'm quite annoyed with him right now, he hasn't replied to ANY of my correspondences!"

I suggested that maybe her letters were being lost or misfiled in the castles mail department, and that I would check if he was reviving them when I (eventually) get into the castle. 

 

Well I guess I really need to get in there now, I can't disappoint Princess Agitha.

* * *

 

 

Day 31

Finally met a member of the 'Resistance' today. His name is Shad, a fellow academic. While we discussed a few topics his area of interest is a race of legendary Hylian sky-dwellers known as Oocooa.

 

At first I thought he might be referring to the Rito but taking all he had to say into account I'm fairly certain these Oocooa must be a species that have never existed in Termina. The details of his research that Shad kindly shared with me will be recorded in other journals.

He also told me that Sir Link made use of his research during the Crisis, gathering several glyphs from around Hyrule and uncovering an ancient cannon-like artifact that currently resides in Lake Hylia. (Oddly Link never seemed to have informed Shad what its actual purpose was). 

I had been considering someplace to go and explore as I'm getting a little cooped up here in Castle Town and Lake Hylia seems as good a place as any, so I suppose I will see this sky cannon for myself.

It probably does not operate like Terminan Millita cannons but you never know what a fresh eye may achieve.

 

…

 

I also took the opportunity to question a little harder about Sir Link. During the Crisis he seems to have been practically been everywhere and fine everything but there is a certain hesitance in discussing him. Though Telma changed the subject I was able to coax out of Shad that Sir Links vocal chords were damaged during the final confrontation. And from my new friend's expressions I assume the damage was serious. 

 

My sign language is rusty so I'd better brush up before I meet him.

 

On a lighter note Shad's father (sadly no longer with us) was a Butler of some importance in the Castle during his time and Shad still has many connections. After explaining the… outline... of my issue to Shad he agreed to look into a solution for me. 

For his kindness will have some books shipped from Termina to add to his collection.

He said it will probably take a few days so I should take the trip to Lake Hylia and we can compare notes on my return.

* * *

 

 

Day 32

Stopped by the Bar to say bye to Telma before departing on my excursion.

 

I feel like something is bothering her. Noted it yesterday as well.

 

Perhaps something I said? To do with Link perhaps?

 

Whatever it is my gut tells me to stay quiet for now. Bob pulled my aside to share his theory but… I'm not willing to speculate on assumptions of the worst right now.

 

I should have more information on my return.

* * *

 

Day 32

Lake Hylia is quite beautiful, dotted with ancient structures and filled to the brim with crystal clear waters.

 

We wandered down the massive bridge that spans the lake and took some sketches of the surroundings. 

While doing this we finally sighted a Zora in person, and unlike the Gorons they appear relatively similar to their Terminan counterparts. 

The ones I met were working on restoring the Temple and accessibility to the shoars from the above cliffs. They were rather friendly and were quite fascinated by the Shrubs for some reason. Naturally I was neither allowed nor capable of visiting the Lakebed Temple but the Zora guards did fill me in on a little history of the area from the beachside.

 

Now the astute of you may have noted that I stated that I talked from them from the beachside while also stating that the paths down from the cliffs required restoration.

Hence: how did I get down?

The obvious answer: I jumped.

Less obvious answer: I jumped as part of a tourist attraction.

 

"Fyer & Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication." 

Falbi runs Flight-by-Fowl in which you use a Cuco to glide from the southern Cliffs onto prize platforms in the lake. The Shrubs were wildly against the idea but after a bit of negotiation Falbi agreed I could play the game using the Shrubs instead of a Cuco since even all 3 Shrubs working together can only glide with myself attached. Also his husband, who mans the canon ride, had forgotten his lunch so I ferried that down as a favour.

 

And, yes, if I want to get out the same way Mr Fyer will fire you out a cannon and arc the shot to minimise momentum on landing.

 

I'm not wild about the idea.

 

Took a brief look at the Oocooa Canon but was diverted to instead visit the Spring of the Spirit Lanayru. It's a shrine in a nearby Grotto dedicated to a divine light Spirit that protects the Lanayru province. And while no Light Spirits made an appearance the sheer about of sacred energy emanating from the spring mean I'm inclined to believe the legend's true.

Afterall I damn near blinded myself when I flicked on a few lenses on my masks.  

 

Local tradition is that you can leave prayers and wishes in the shrine for the Spirit. I left a few nonspecific ones asking for them to keep watching over Hyrule and its peoples. 

I also said out loud that if Lanviau wanted a holiday I was sure the Great Spirit of Ikana would appreciate the visit.

 

Will inspect the Cannon tomorrow when the light is better.

* * *

 

Day 33

I guess I'm writing this because I don't know what else to do and am somewhat in shock and need to put it in context to think.

 

There's been an accident. And Bob might be dead.

 

So, we were inspecting the Oocooa Cannon quite thoroughly and it was taking up all of my concentration, It having a quiet fascinating internal arcano-mechanical system. 

And while I was underneath it looking at the core I didn't realise Bob had crawled down the barrel to inspect the firing mechanism…

 

And

 

Somehow I accidentally crossed some wires and turned it on.

And It stood up.

And it fired Bob directly into the sky.

 

It happened so fast I just had time to see a tiny speck disappearing from sight. I can only assume based on how fast he vanished from sight he that if he'd popped his propeller open it would have been ripped from the socket.

 

I really don't know what to do. I tried calling Fyer over but even though he helped Link repair the cannon he doesn't know how it works.

So i can't use it again since I don't know what I did to activate it or if it fired as intended and I REALLY don't want to fire Wolf into a wall at MACH 2!

 

It's been an hour and a half since Bob vanished. I guess I'm going back to the Shrine and praying to Lanayru, The Great Spirit, Hylia, Terminus… anyone who's listening.

 

I don't want to have killed my leaf-brother...

* * *

 

Day 33 - Part 2

Bob is Alive!!

 

Five hours after launch we finally spotted a blip high in the sky. Bob managed to make it over the Lake before exhaustion forced him down and emergency landed right in my arms.

 

According to his testimony the Sky-Cannon worked as intended and indeed launched him all the way to the Sky-City of the Oocooa. However since he's far lighter than a Hylian he overshot the landing pad by a wide margin and landed in the City itself. 

 

Bob would like to stress the word City is doing a lot of work in this scenario. And he describes the structure as "A creepy death maze buffeted by gale force winds from every angle and no sign of actual #######  functioning civilization."

And that (and I pressed him really hard to be objective on this) the Oocooa are "Actual Chickens with hairless human heads."

 

I'm not quite sure what I'm going to tell Shad.

 

After about an hour of running around the city being harassed by Oocooa he finally found the return cannon. Of course he couldn't activate it by himself so he lined himself up with the barrel, jumped off the edge and flew.

 

Inky and Wolf are taking the horses back. Bob and I are taking the long route home via Zora ferry. I have him wrapped up tight in blankets and my coat and a Zora child named Taali is feeding him dried fish. Poor bugger is all but frozen to the core.

 

I put the Sky-Cannon back as I found it but suggested Fyer put a fence round it or something.

 

It is quite lucky Bob made it back through the cold and crosswinds up there. Maybe someone was listening in that shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *distant chirps of distress*


	8. An adventure in paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo finally meets the Princess --- sort of...

Day 35

Bob is out with a pretty nasty cold but it looks like he'll be fine in a few days.

I talked to Shad about what Bob saw, thankfully these new revelations have only piqued his curiosity further and he is considering the possibility of using the Sky-Cannon to launch message capsules to the Oocooa city, rather than actual people.

I guess everything turned out OK on that front.

 

In other news; Shad has had luck in talking to people for me. He should be able to get me into the Caste but getting my documentation processed will need to be under my own steam.

Shad is still operating under the assumption that I'm from a remote independent province like Ordon… Rather than a whole other plane of existence.

 

Maybe I'm making things unnecessarily difficult for myself, and it's not as if I don't like Shad but just don't know him, or anyone here, well enough to fully trust them. 

 

……..

 

Something is bothering me but I just can't put my finger on. 

I've been on edge since Bob got launched, which is not unreasonable, but… I don't know… seeing Zora and hearing about the Oocooa has got me thinking.

I've seen Gorons and Zora but there are no Rito, Deku Shrubs or Anooki here…

I haven't been any Shiekah either

 

Or Gerudo.

 

* * *

 

Day 36

It seems my wildly fluctuating luck has once again swung back in my favour. I'm starting to think Hyrule as an entity is trying to get rid of me but then feels really bad about it and helps me out.

If this diary is pulled of my corpse then let it be known my guess was getting gubbed by a random shooting star falling to earth.

 

Anyway.

 

Shad was able to get me into the castle and beyond where any regular visitor would be allowed. Much of the castle is still under heavy reconstruction to it was fairly easy to blend into the foot-traffic and make our way directly to the archives. 

 

For a scary moment I thought the clerk was going to have me thrown out when the Chief Archivist overheard and intervened. 

 

He introduced himself as "Old Dave". This was not an understatement as his assistant 'Young' Dave had to be at least 60 years old. Old Dave was absurdly, glacially, comically slow. And I was worried that he would break his arms attempting to lift some of the tomes lying around. Furthermore he can't have been able to see more than five feet in front of his face.

 

It theoretically would have only required 30 minutes to complete the task at hand. I was sat there for six hours. 

But that isn't a complaint. Young Dave and the clerks kept trying to tell him that I was some nutter or having them on as a prank or relating the assertion 'that's not even a real country', but Old Dave kept firmly insisting that he'd "seen mention of Termina just the other day" and would not take no for an answer.

 

Sometimes obstinate old men can be the worst. But sometimes is pretty good. Old Dave somewhat reminds me of my grandfather on my father's side. I don't remember him very well but if I focus on his image  the resemblance is uncanny. 

 

Well it took no small amount of digging but he dredged up an ancient ledger that listed Termina's sovereign status, details of its variable location and copy of the Seal of Clock Town.

 

Young Dave looked as if he were about to have a conniption. 

 

A large number of dignitaries are to be officially signed in tomorrow, Princess Zelda must personally sign their papers to make their diplomatic status fully official within Hyrule. Old Dave assures me that my paperwork will be ready before then and I can come collect early tomorrow morning.

 

I'll aim for late morning. 

 

I cannot wait to meet Princess Zelda, but I cannot even really picture myself doing something as inconsequential as simply greeting either of them. Her status, even divorced of the reincarnation cycle, is of mythic proportions. A tide if darkness that threatened to consume the world whole turned back by the courage and wisdom of ~~two~~ three brave individuals.

 

Maybe I should not dwell on it. I'll only get myself in a flap, and having a meltdown as a first impression would not be optimal. 

 

Inky and Wolf are drawing up a kingdom wide cartography expedition. Most records Termina had of Hyrule's layout are heavily stylised, and even the accurate ones don't have the benefits of aerial reconnaissance. Hopefully Bob recovers soon, one of their Branches progenitors "Wind Whistling across Ocean Sands" mapped the great southern peninsula of Lomani Bay and I know they've always wanted to do something similar.

 

Went to the southern gate to get some fresh air afterwards and ran into Princess Agitha. She likes to observe the evening firefly's.

I also checked in on the horses, Agitha isn't too keen on large mammals but politely offered the 'Equine Ladies and Lords of Termina' some hay. 

The horses would have liked apples but they're running a bit low around here. 

 

I ended up telling Agitha about the Astral Entities I witnessed in Old Clock Town. This lead into a conversion on the Star-Ghosts and their invasions of Termina. It took a bit of explaining to get across the concept of an extraterrestrial lifeforms but once the concept clicked she was enraptured. 

While it was quite fun to explain I now find myself dwelling on that Chapter of my countries history. I used to have such nightmares about the Star-Ghosts taking me away and now I keep imagining that they are hiding behind this worlds intact moon.

Agitha assured me that if the aliens were 'mean' in Termina maybe they would be  'friendly' here.

 

Here's hoping Agitha.

  
  
  


P.s. I got a note from Telma informing me the rest of the Resistance are due to reconvene the day after tomorrow. Can't wait!

* * *

 

Day 37

I did it! I got my papers, met Princess Zelda and an now an officially recognised ambassador in Hyrule.

 

At midmorning I arrived at the archives and took a few minutes to peruse the shelves while Old Dave finished assembling the relevant documents. 

He told me he was quite pleased that he'd been able to show up those 'young whippersnappers' up and wished me luck. 

I thought he was just generally wishing me luck... but perhaps he knew what would happen next.

 

Myself and the other dignitaries were assembled into a meeting room to wait. And I ended up sat near one Ambassador ~~Brune~~ Braun. Not a pleasant experience. Perhaps it is improper to judge someone solely on a first impression but he just… fucking… exuded unpleasantness. 

He must have been impressive once, tall as any Gerudo and strong as a Goron but grossly fat and ill kept, It was midday but I could detect a faint whiff of alcohol on his breath.

He spoke with that form of lazy confidence only found in men who are so sure in their own power, status and abilities that they haven't noticed they've squandered away all the positive traits or circumstances that put them in that position in the first place.

The moment pleasantries had been exchanged he started humble (barley) bragging about his nation. I was thrown so off kilter by his presence I just sat there while he hammered on until my rising annoyance overtook me and I told him, "I'm sorry… I have never heard of your country and thus have no idea what you are talking about."

He was quite mad, but I deflected it by asking him if he had ever heard of Termina, and when he said he hadn't  I simply responded "Then we appear to be at an impasse." 

 

That shut him up long enough for me to be called to the Princess's reception room. My rebuttal got a bit of a laugh from the other dignitaries but most of them kept on talking to him in a mural ego-preen. The others were not literally the same as him but to them a man like him was perfectly normal.  

 

Oh God….

 

Princess Zelda sat alone in that room. An old table converted into a desk for the occasion.

She looked surprisingly normal sans the Royal Circlet and Pauldrons, a brunette (which means I owe my little sister 5 rupees as I guessed blonde) and maybe a few years younger than I am. Even still I could have recognised who she was instantly if spied on the street, so awestruck was I that it took until she looked up at me that I lurched into action; approached, stumbled, bowed and just about stuttered out my name as I handed my papers over.

The entire time she looked polite but bored underneath. It would have fooled those asshats she'd been greeting all noon but I could tell.

 

There was a moment, as she read over my papers where genuine interest flared in her eyes. When she read out the official explanation of Termina's location, which I confirmed and then tried to smile in a way that looked friendly and not psychotic. 

I could have sworn in that moment I could feel the divine power radiating off her like cold fire.

 

For a moment she wanted to all more but she has neither the time or inclination to question it.

She had been doing this all morning and there were still four multi-person delegations behind me to go. I was doing as little as possible to take up her time and effort, and she wasn't going to change that.

So she signed off and thanked my attendance. I either thanked her back or squeaked. Not sure which.

 

After that I excused myself from the other ambassadors as fast as I could. If the Princess had to convince that lot to help get revitalise her Kingdom then I feel very sorry for get indeed.

I also didn't want her to see me associating with them.

 

It's very… annoying I did not have the chance to speak to Princess more, or give a better first impression. 

The first arranged diplomatic meeting is the day after tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have a better chance to speak then


	9. Charcoal Rubbings on Parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the next page in the log has been ripped out and a piece of parchment with text charcoal rubbed on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where's Arlo been to pick this up huh?


	10. Arbiters Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo discovers Arbiters Grounds and has a very bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you read Chapter 12 of Sacred Green first before proceeding with Arlo's Log

Day 51

 

It's strange what one does not notice if you are not looking for it. Or perhaps more pertinently I should say; it's strange what you miss because you expect to see it… just in a different context.

 

It has been two weeks since my last log entry; I will do my best to relate the events and what was going through my mind during this time. I feel in retrospect my actions were extreme but not unwarranted. 

 

The day after I had my diplomatic papers signed by Princess Zelda, I finally met with the other members of the Resistance at Telma's bar. Auru, Ashei, Renado and Rusl joining Shad and Telma.

The evening started pleasantly enough; all present were very interested in hearing about Termina and I was more than happy to ramble on for a while, only stopping to answer questions or clarify something. Rusl, a native of Ordon Province, was quite interested to hear that my route from Termina also passed through the Lost Woods/ Sacred Grove. We could have spent the evening talking about that alone. At that time I was still resolved to keep Termina's exact location quiet, if not a secret, to avoid too many … pressing questions.

Princess Zelda and Old Dave being necessary exceptions, of course. In hindsight this was almost certainly unnecessary but my gut urged me otherwise.  

I no longer remember any one thing I spoke of but I remember making several sidetracks when I was required to explain a notion or word that, as a Terminan, I would take for granted as knowing but would not be obvious to an outsider.

 

As time wore on I turned the discussion turned to the others and with great curiosity I enquired to their specialties, or at least what they were looking into recently.

I make that specification as their breadth of knowledge is quite broad, and after learning from Shad they had done much to assist Sir Link I was curious to piece together more details of his quest. 

 

They must have guessed the latter reason and began to oblige me. I was especially interested to hear from Auru. Telma had previously told me that his family had served the Royal Family for generations and Auru had close ties with Zelda's personal tutors. At the time, I understood he had been involved in locating the artifact known as “the mirror of twilight”, a portal to the Twilight Realm.

And, Hylia bless him, he was all too willing to share.

 

And so he told me he had researched and helped the Hero reach Arbiter's Grounds, an ancient prison in the Gerudo Desert and resting place of the Mirror of Twilight.

 

And so as I peered at the map on the table to where he was pointing, I opened my big mouth and asked "Ahh this area... so where's that in relation to the Spirit Temple?" 

 

They looked at me, baffled.

 

So I continued, "Well based on my old maps they'd be right on top of each other and… I'm sorry maybe you'd know it as the Desert Colossus?" 

 

They still were confused.

 

As was I. But in trying to stay casual, and being completlely FCKIN oblivious the subliminal mounting tension, I changed it to "Well, where do the Gerudo worship the Great Spirit?'

 

To which Ashei asked Auru; "I thought ‘Gerudo’ meant Ganon worshiper?"

 

Now, as I wrote at the top of this entry it is strange what one may miss if you are not looking for it. Or perhaps it is more apt to say that it's surprising what you don’t realize ISN'T obvious until it is already far too late.

Case in point; I assume dear reader that if you have picked up this book then you have a pretty good idea of who I am… but maybe not.

 

Hence;

 

My mother is Valla of Clan Red-Star, a Gerudo of Ikana desert. I of course am not a male-presenting Gerudo (this would probably a much different story otherwise) I still consider Gerudo and other half-Gerudo my people. And while a little archaic, calling a Gerudo in Termina a ‘Ganon Worshipper’ is a massive racial slur.    

 

So Ashei said that. 

Innocently, unknowing of the context and without malice but… she said that. Right in front of me. 

 

I immediately blasted my drink out of my nostrils in shock. I also then had several horrid suspicions at once; I had seen bits and pieces of gerudo architecture and writing around, but since other non-hylians hadn't been apparent I hadn't really thought about it. But what if they were not missing...but had been removed? 

 

I didn’t realise it until later, but Telma took this opportunity to hide behind the bar. The others however simply sat there in slightly mortified confusion as I demanded in no uncertain terms for Auru to explain what exactly Arbiter's Ground was.

 

They told me that hundreds of years ago, some time after the last known convergence of Hyrule and Termina, the Hylians fought a war against, and defeated, The Demon King Ganondorf. While his supernatural monsters were dispatched, dispelled or scattered Ganondorf himself as well as his mortal followers were imprisoned in Arbiter's Grounds.

 

He and his Gerudo army of ‘thieves and killers’.

 

I left after that. 

Well ‘left’ isn’t quite a strong enough word. 

 

I went straight to the Castle. Old Dave was about to close up the Archives for the night when I stormed through and practically vaulted his desk. He tried to stop me but presumably decided it wasn’t worth the effort.

 

The records I found that nightlong endeavor confirmed my suspicions. The Hylian Army had made no differentiation between those Gerudo who had followed Ganondorf willingly, those who had been forced and those who had tried to stay out of it. The one male who was born every 100 years was meant to lead them… so that made them all guilty. 

Arbiter's Grounds was built from the Spirit Temple, their most sacred site. If my mind was already spinning before reading, that caused me to run to the nearest bathroom before I vomited on the books. I could not stop thinking - what if the Great Spirit Sanctuary in Termina was torn down… and if my family were imprisoned within its ruins?

 

What I did then? I resolved to see it for myself.

 

Maybe I didn’t need to, there was nothing to be done so much time after the fact. But if I didn’t give a damn then who would? Who was left to care? 

More than I thought at the time, but I wasn’t fully cogent of what was going on.

My point still stands in spirit, I needed to give a damn. The outrage that had been committed here could not be left to stand indefinitely. So I guess that meant I was going to make a record of it. 

 

The Shrubs were not happy being woken up in the middle of the night. But once I managed to finally fully articulate what I had discovered, they were on-board for an impromptu expedition and got packed up.  I later found out the Resistance had been looking for me, and must have missed my departure by a matter of minutes. By the time they worked out what I was doing it was too late to catch me up.

 

There is not to much to discuss in terms of our journey to the site. The hardest part was finding a passable route into the desert itself. The roads had been in poor repair before the Twilight Crisis had fucked everything. 

Getting through the desert was no real challenge, I may only be a half-Gerudo but I inherited my mother's heat resistance and have practiced desert survival since I was little.  

Aside from the occasional hungry sandworm the only break in the monotony was hiding in a gully to avoid an angry Giant-Boar. 

 

I am well aware running off into an uninhabited desert with little preperation was a stupid idea irregardless of my own talents. But for the first four days I was possessed by some sort of… manic energy? 

Not exactly anger or sadness or determination, but somewhere in between. 

After that I was still resolved to see this impromptu expedition through. My lucidity returning to me didn't change my feelings on the matter.

 

It was also at the end of the 4th day we first sighted Arbiter's Grounds. Tall towers rising from rocky highlands to pierce the sky. Wolf and Inky flew up and confirmed there was a coliseum-like structure sitting on the horizon. 

Another day of trekking brought us to it. There was the remnants of a Bokoblin encampment before the entrance, heavily damaged at the hands of Sir Link no doubt. If there were any of them were lurking nearby they decided harassing me was not worth the effort. 

 

Arbiter's Grounds.

I almost don't know where to start describing it.

Darkness hung thick within like a shroud, making the air warm and… almost fedit... rather than stale even after all the years abandoned. And when I checked with my mask a sickly, but thankfully thin, miasma of magical energy permeated every corner of the structure.

Each room had to be moved through with the greatest of care. The shrubs could glide me over the more dangerous obstacles; pits, sinking sands and spikes… but after a mere quarter hour they gave up trying to not disturb the bones.

 

And there were bones.

 

So many bones.

 

Skulls carpeted the floors. Ribs and femurs piled in every corner. Some skeletons I saw still had shreds of a Hylian soldiers armour attached… but everyone else's soft clothes would have rotted long ago. 

Every footstep threw up small clouds of calcified dust. It was quite literally impossible to move about without disturbing someone's remains.

 

A few Stalfos wandered the halls, though given the sheer saturation of dark magic throughout the structure, I have no doubt it would have been crawling with them not so long ago. Thankfully for me Sir Link must have cleared most of them out when he passed through here on his journey.  Furthermore the death of Ganondorf and the removal of the Twilights influence will have severely weakened the magic that sustained them. The few that were still active were swiftly volleyed back into the grave by the shrubs. 

 

Most disturbingly, something worse than the undead lurked in that place. 

When saw the first entity there was a bizarre moment where I thought it was one of the ethereal entities I encountered back in Old Clock Town, but when I closed in for a closer inspection I found it to be a spectral cloak outlining a form not visible to the naked eye. So I used my masks lenses to investigate and quickly ascertained that the cloak was around a Poe Corpse.

 

Of course regular Poes don't leave semi-corporeal corpses. They're already dead. You know!?

 

While I stood puzzling over the spectral remains i suddenly became aware of a feeling of icy dread nagging at the back of my mind. And I looked back to see the Shrubs standing frozen against the opposite wall looking at my feet.

 

There was a summoning circle beneath me. 

 

A quick spectral-analysis showed that the Poe-Corpse and the circle shared the same signature of planar-energy. And, though long dormant, the unmistakable signature of blood magic. 

 

There were four similar summoning circles, that I could find, and a fifth that encompassed an entire large hall… about 60 square feet dedicated to focusing planar magic into a single point. I don't know what the ritual performed here pulled through... but the feeling in that room was like having a frostbitten hand gripping my heart the entire time. I wouldn't have even dared entered but Bob, scouting ahead, had flown in and spotted a treasure chest at the other end. He then somehow completely failed to notice the huge-fuck-off-death-aura-summoning-circle until he reached the other side and promptly got stuck.

 

The contents of said chest, which on reflex I hauled back to safety with Bob, turned out to be an old Gerudo Track-Spinner, an absolute antique but still in relativity good condition. We could not for the life of us figure out why it was stored in such a strange place. We actually started laughing about the absurdity of running around under the nose if such an evil aura and getting scared out of our minds, all to retrieve such a mundane item. It became even funnier once we realised we could use it ourselves to get around the prison much more effectively since there were rails everywhere.

Being able to laugh about it really helped us get through the rest of the day… days?… it's a tad unclear...

I'll admit I've never quite had the knack for using Spinners myself but after we recovered the device, being able to skid over the sand pits whilst being towed by the Shrubs sped up the rest of the exploration considerably. 

 

Equipped with the spinner we were able to ascend to the upper levels, eventually finding a way outside and reaching the roof. The upper area was strangely grandiose when compared to the hell pit below. Through badly weathered the towers still bore the symbols of the elemental-sages of Hyrule. From what I understand the ‘Mirror of Twilight’ was mounted here once, though it was destroyed by Princess Minda when she returned to her world; to seal the breach between the dimensions and prevent further contamination. All that was left was a slab of granite suspended by chains where the portal would have formed. 

 

As I understand it from what the Resistance told me, the books I ‘borrowed’ from Hyrule archives, and what I can infer from what I’ve seen here, I can paint a pretty plausible picture of what happened here. 

 

This place was built to house the Mirror of Twilight, bulldozing and desecrating the Spirit Temple in the process. The worst of the ‘war criminals’ were sent through the mirror to the ‘underworld’ and the rest were imprisoned down below. Whether the sages knew or not, the Hylians who ran the prison began experimenting with magic they gleaned from studying the mirror. Their own interdimensional portals used blood magic to replace the intense power channeled by an artefact of the gods. 

 

The whole concept is as insane as it is disgusting. Magic is as affected by intent and purpose as it is anything quantitative or imperical. Using it to cast a line into the morass of the outer-planes would be practically suicidal if it were not so conceited. The smallest deviation in interdimensional magic can slide you right past a stable target and into hells unknown.

I have yet to determine what they were hoping to achieve, but given that the perpetrators did not give up after the first time they summoned a monster, I’m assuming nothing good.

I have also not managed to determine why the jailers stopped. Maybe they finally summoned something they could not control.

Or maybe they just ran out of test subjects.

  
  


Frustratingly, another thing I cannot determine is what became of the Gerudo. The only trace of their presence I could find outside of the Spinner and bastardised architecture was a few surviving messages scratched into cell walls.

I had to remove the page earlier to this entry for… reasons, and pasted in the direct charcoal rubbings. If you cannot read Gerudo, the translations are as follows.

* * *

 

Great Spirit Forgive us

_ Goodbye Sun _

_ One day we shall live here again _

_ When the desert rain has washed away the blood _

_ And the great demon walks no more _

_ But to those who will come after _

_ You must remember _

_ We did not deserve this we did not deserve this we  … _

Do not stand at our graves and Cry, we are not here we DID NOT DIE

_ They cannot control the blade that lurk in the dark _

_ The blade they summoned with our blood _

_ They are punished but this is not justice _

_ I am just sad _

* * *

  
  


Rather than navigate our way back through the hellscape bellow we opted to simply jump off the top of Arbiter's Grounds and shrub-glide our way down.

The journey back was uneventful, though slightly more expedient. We took turns napping on the Spinner while the other two/three towed. 

It gave me time to process what I had learned. I had burned out of outright anger on the trek there, though I admit a small irrational part of me still wanted to be angry at Hyrule and the Princess. But why? It was hundreds of years ago, long before any who live now were born. 

 

I suppose in my head I was still operating under a somewhat childish view of this realm. A place of grand heroics where the good were always paragons of virtue, and mustache-twirling evil was always struck down without fallout.

 

Such is life I suppose.

 

We arrived back in Castle Town in the dead of night, so I was quite surprised to find my apartment lights on and someone waiting for me inside.

 

Telma.

 

Telma. Who has distinctive red-hair,  is extremely tall and has patterns on her clothes that are oh-so familiar. 

It was so bloody obvious, but of course, since I wasn't looking for it…

Of course she'd had my heritage sussed out from the first moment she clapped eyes on me, and had been trying to hint and draw my attention for the past two months. All that going right over my head of course.

She was the only person she knew of with Gerudo heritage, so seeing me waltz in had been quite a shock.

 

The next part I shall try to relate verbatim (though I am probably paraphrasing from memory) the next part to try and convey the feeling that was had, it seems important to do so;

 

_ "Well I suppose there's another confession I should make. You see, Termina is…" _

 

_ "In another dimension?" _

 

_ "Uhh…" _

 

_ "Honey, we already knew that. You don't think Shad didn't research the shit out of that name the moment he found something he didn't recognise?"  _

 

_ "I guess… sure…" _

 

_ "I just made sure the others didn't say anything since you were trying so hard, we didn't want to spook you." _

 

_ "Sure… but the point I was leading into there is that Termina is full of Gerudo. So many Gerudo. Both Ikana and Great Bay City have whole quarters dedicated to them." _

 

_ "Oh…"  _ for the first time since I'd meet Telma she was lost for words.

 

_ "And people like us are everywhere. So… Even if they're miles away in a whole other world… You're not alone." _

 

_ "......... It's…. Good to know." _

 

_ "And as such, I think you should have this,"  _ I motioned to the Shrubs and they wheeled over the spinner. _ "You have a better right to it than I do." _

 

_ "I… isn't that the artefact Link used?" _

 

_ "Artefact? Its kinda old but I wouldn't go that far… they're rather common on my side." _

 

_ "HAHAHA! And there was everyone thinking it was a mystic device of the gods!" _

 

_ "NO! It's like… a riding a horse or a sand-seal I guess...I can teach you how to use it… though I'm pretty bad." _

 

_ "Sounds like a plan. You daft voe."  _

  
  


For the time being I am going to shift my lie of omission from my origin to my heritage. Telma agrees, tensions are still too high right now to try and explain to stupid people the proper etemology of ‘Gerudo’.

I however have several much more immediate problems. 

 

  1. I have missed three diplomatic meetings at the castle. While the resistance did send some deflecting correspondences in my stead it is not exactly good form.
  2. The next meeting is tomorrow; I am dog tired, can't sleep and am still shaking sand from my ears.
  3. I caused quite a bit of drama in the Termina Assembly since I disappeared from contact for 2 weeks with no prior warning.
  4. My mother is quite… upset about the above point as inferred by the last telegram.  
  5. My remote sensors linked to the portal stabilisers have recorded a steady increase of 5000 terradynes of pressure stress on the aperture. I need to do something to shore up the portal more robustly than the Termina side pattern stabilisers.
  6. I don't know how to address problem 5 as of yet.
  7. Help.




	11. A Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo's perspective on he and Zelda's iconic first real encounter.

Day 52

 

I may have done something a little drastic.

 

Not something necessarily bad, but I cannot predict the consequences of my actions.

 

But it was drastic, and there will be consequences...

 

So, to start at the beginning, after the events described in my previous log entry I slept straight through to midday before I was roused to perform my ablutions by my contingency alarm. (Wolf with a bucket of water)

 

Now after two weeks trudging through the Gerudo Wastelands and getting traumatised at Arbiters Grounds, the memory of my encounter with the other Ambassadors had faded somewhat.

"Surely it can't be that bad," I said to myself, looking at my log. "I was being dramatic, nervous and star-struck at the situation."

 

No.

 

It was that bad. Worse in fact.

 

Needless to say none of them, not even that pig Braun remembered me. 

Probably a good thing, I have no want to be remembered by men like that.

 

There was a predatory aura about the lot of them, each subtly testing Princess Zelda and each other, seeing how far they could push loaded questions, snide comments and unsubtle innuendos without explicitly tipping their hands.  

 

Definitely predatory, It felt like… wolves circling isolated prey… nipping and testing and waiting for a moment to strike and sink their teeth into soft underbelly. 

 

Princess Zelda sat in the middle of this hunt with indomitable might however. Holding back the animas by sheer force of presence. Nothing more  but a change of tone in her voice sent those cowards back to the shadows.

It was quite something to watch. I have seen my fair share of skilled orators in my time but watching her hold her own against seven other experienced negotiators was truly incredible.

 

It was a long, long day however. And while she had strength, Princess Zelda was alone and started to, inevitably, lose the war of attrition.

And after a servant brought her some kind of bad news (I didn't hear what exactly) she definitely began to flag and the wolves started to close in.

 

There is no denying that despite her personal strengths her overall position was not that strong. Her country's infrastructure was decimated during the crisis. There are food shortages everywhere, and between monster attacks and the detonation at the castle an awful lot of people needed to be juggled around to keep them under shelter.

It's pretty bad out there still, and while it's not AS bad as it could be, the people of Castle Town are running on borrowed time. The bits and pieces I've heard about the wider settlements are not any better.

 

It's also worth bearing in mind that skill is not exactly the same as experience.  it wasn't all that long ago that her father died and much of the senior administration was killed during the crisis. All these Ambassadors and noblemen know each other, they don't know her.

It also doesn't help that she technically abdicated (under threat of massacre) during the crisis. The context doesn't matter, that has left a mark her reputation the others are exploiting.

 

In short she needed help and it would not be easily won from that lot.

 

To my shame I neither said nor did much during the meeting. I was tired and intimidated, and that table of loud, aggressive asholes sent my asperger's through the roof. I ended up just staring at Princess Zelda and rooting for her as the desperation in her eyes began to wear through. 

 

When it finally ended most of us sat at the table began to disperse. I was sat a minute longer, taking a moment at the table to sort my notes and cool down. And thus, unnoticed by Zelda and Braun I witnessed … the catalyst of my current situation. 

 

As it turns out Braun represents the Kingdom of Catalia, which lies directly to the North of Hyrule, and as my description probably indicates he's the least subtle of the predators. Unfortunately since Catalia is Hyrules closest, largest and most prosperous neighbour,and one whom Hyrule has historically gotten on well with, Braun represents her best chance at a major break in the situation.

 

Even more unfortunately he knows that.

 

I saw him close in on Princess Zelda. And the LOOK in his eyes made my stomach churn. He knew he had her (metaphorically) cornered and that lecherous old bastard was going to make the most of it.

 

It was disgusting and abhorrent… thinking he could pressure her or force himself into her in return for favourable negotiations …and I wasn't going to stand for it. 

 

Or rather I did stand for it and was walking towards them before I really knew what I was doing.

 

Now… the last… the only time I can remember feeling quite this exact compulsion was when Varion, Ravati  and myself came across some ruffians haranguing Lofeli and according to 'legend' I ran up and 'initiated a cunning flying tactical headbut'.  Now whether I intended to head butt that guy or merely tripped remains a mystery.

I promptly knocked myself out on impact and missed the ensuing brawl.

I don't remember what I was thinking other than the vague intention of reaching Lofeli before one of those jerks hurt her.

 

Now I obviously couldn't headbutt Braun. But  I was about halfway across the room when I remembered I ABSOLUTELY could not do that so I had about 0.5 seconds to think of a plan.

 

So I blurted out the first thing that came into my head.  "Ah, your majesty! Thank you so much for agreeing to see me this evening!” I said appearing at her side and offering an arm.  I'm not sure which of the three of us were more surprised. 

“It's an honour that you hold your Terminan neighbours in such high esteem as to grant me an audience so quickly.” I continued staring at Zelda trying to will her to understand what I was trying to do.

 

And I guess it worked as she took my arm. And we departed.

 

I managed to get Brauns  name wrong as we left as well. 

 

Brown.

 

It wasn't intentional. Despite being a fairly distinct figure he sort of blends into an amorphous mass of fat, booze and arrogance. 

 

Well… he knows who I am now. 

 

Great Spirit give me strength.

Well if he wants to complain there no one he can really complain too is there?

Anyway Braun is the least of my concerns right now.

  
  
  


So, there I was. Princess Zelda… THE Princess Zelda attached to my arm. And I she remained so unreadable I didn't know whether she was relieved, impassive, or confused.

As it turned out the answer was confused mixed with upset, followed by angry.

Very Angry.

 

When I admitted I did not know where I was going and didn't immediately have an articulate reason for what I was attempting to do, she began to get suspicious of me. Not an unreasonable reaction, but the force in her voice that struck fear into the hearts of the bearers of bad news and boozy nobles was turned full force on me. 

I actually felt physically pinned by her gaze. Despite my being taller than her, she loomed over me, questioning what I wanted… or what I 'wanted'  from her.

The words  _ "Dark and terrible"  _ sprung to mind.

 

All that stress and upset that she'd been holding in for Hylia knows long was coming to the surface. Hanging over the both of us like the sword of Damocles. I'm not ashamed to admit there was a moment I genuinely feared for my life. She is known to be a highly proficient sword fighter...if she didn't have me dragged off to the dungeons. 

 

She had simply had enough.

 

The Ambassadors treated her like shit as I'd witnessed; never mind the fact they'd have been next if Hyrule had fallen. I'd heard more than one grumbling patron at Telma's blaming her for the Crisis and even her defender's found her 'abdication' a touchy subject...which is bullshit since all evidence suggests the Twilight Beasts where immune to conventional weapons. Could her father have done any better? If he hadn't died two years ago and thrust his daughter into a position she probably hadn’t been ready for? 

Well she was ready for it now, and it fucking sucked. 

 

And there I was; a very strange man being very strange to her on a bad day atop countless other very bad not-good days. Frustration and Anger were very appropriate responses. 

 

So I knelt before her. It was a bit of a panic maneuver but in that moment it was the best way I could think of to non-threatenly show my absolute respect. In retrospect me peering up at Princess Zelda in the dark also demonstrated my abject terror rather well.

 

She continued to question me; strongly and intently, but the moment of true danger had passed.

I told her the truth;  _ "your court is full of wolves. I only wish to be your friend." _

And I suppose she believed me, as the situation diffused after that. We 'reintroduced' ourselves and she suggested we walk in the gardens. 

Who would I be to disagree? 

 

Moving to the gardens gave me a chance to calm myself… though not entirely as you will see in a moment. As we walked Princess Zelda was quiet so I just started talking to fill the silence. Initially started explaining about Termina and how I had come to Hyrule but in typical fashion quickly sidetracked myself into various tangents and just rambled about home for minutes on end.

 

The Princess wasn't exactly listening.

 

Not in a bad way you understand. She wasn't ignoring me or disregarding me but the information wasn't really going in either. If her majesty wanted me to shut up I think she would have said so. 

I think after the day I had just witnessed her endure she was just happy to have someone talk to her rather than at her. I think. I'm pretty sure Princess Zelda looked calmer as the walk came to an end.

 

Despite the rather rocky and unconventional start it seemed I had established a good first impression in the pursuit of diplomatic relations. I did then ask her when she had last eaten and encouraged her to get a good meal down her. Perhaps that was an overstep. I don't know. There's the not being calm I mentioned above.

I also, in-between stammered compliments and justifications I gave her one of the business cards I had whipped up and told her she could 'drop by for a visit if she wanted to 'talk or decompress'.

 

Bob says that in his mind while I was a little unconventional Princess Zelda is probably sick of the conventional and I made an excellent impression. 

I however am slightly totally mortified.

 

I don't know what the consequences of today are going to be. I am banking on Princess Zelda understanding that my intentions were good, if nothing else. The other interpretation being that I'm quite mad. 

 

Taking this moment to look back at all my entries thus far it is clear that I will have to work harder to keep my hero worship under control. I can't let my next interaction with her get that badly off the rails.

Still… what Bob says rings true no matter how embarrassed I feel. 

That certainly was memorable.

 

P.s. since Shrubs reproduce via pollination it took three attempts to explain Brauns intentions to the Shrubs. Once they got the concept I they became quite incensed. I'm going to see if I can get them passes I into the castle so they can explain thier dissatisfaction in person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but the next chapter's here. Back to worrying about the portal!


End file.
